


Rap god

by Leura



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leura/pseuds/Leura
Summary: Bobby was popular in the world. He was a great rapper, who covered his face everytime when he was on stage.Jiwon just flyed back to Seoul when he got in a discussion about Bobby and B.IAnd the stranger he was talking with really pissed him off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back^^
> 
> Did I missed something? Could someone please tell me why this is a double B week, I feel so dumb not knowing it...
> 
> I think I will upload the second chapter this week too, just that you all know about it.

His body was filled with tiredness. It has been years since he slept well in the nights. Honestly, he doesn't got the time to sleep. His schedule was overfilled and he doesn't even got one night in a hotel. There was no time for him. 

He used the time he got on the planes to write new songs or to review his concerts and performances. 

Sometimes, in a quiet minute, he just listen to his music. Thinks about the memories he got from the past years. He thinks about everything he already reached.

This was one of this rare moments. Jiwon leaned his head on his seat. With closed eyes he rapped silently the songs, that he was listening to through his headphones. He tipped with his fingers on the fabric of the seat. 

He was flying back from japan, after the concert he had a few hours ago. He still could here the crow screaming because of him. He felt alive in moments like that. As if he was important. And the fans loved him, even without knowing how he really looked like. 

Jiwon didn't even remembered why he decided to hide his face. Enough time past to forget that. Maybe he done this because he was afraid of being not handsome enough. Is was a stupid reason to hide himself but sometimes this was exactly what he was scared of. 

But than again, when the trainees or the girl groups from his entertainment starts to make him complements, even without knowing who he was, he felt better. Only a few people from YG knew how Bobby looked like. The rest of them just knew him as Kim Jiwon, the trainee. 

Another reason for him to still keep holding his hide and seek game was that he got more privacy with it. When the fans doesn't know of how he looked like, they couldn't disturb his normal life. So he was free, in the rare moments of free time he got. 

He was glad to be back in Korea. He missed his home and he missed is own bed. He got enough time to went home and rest a bit before he needed to practice for the next upcoming thing. 

Jiwon was sitting there while his eyes where still closed. So he couldn't see the stressed face of his seat neighbor. The stranger was staring at him for more than a few minutes. And his expression hadn't changed the whole time. But Jiwon didn't noticed that, he was still listening to his own music. 

He opened his eyes after he felt a little pressure on his shoulder. Someone tapped him. The man next to him pulled his hand away in the same moment Jiwon took his headphones out. 

“Isn't it boring to listen to the same song like a thousand of times?” The stranger asked him with a dumbfounded expression. 

“Yeah maybe, when you listen to normal music. But this is Bobby, dude. This will never be boring to anyone!”  
Sometimes, just sometimes Jiwon talked about himself like that. It was kind of funny, because no one knew that he was actually talking about himself like he was some sort of godness. 

“Wow you must be a super fan of him.” He pulled his eyebrows together as if he couldn't understand what Jiwon said to him earlier. 

“So I guess your not a fan of him, huh?” Jiwon raised an eyebrow on his own question. He doesn't knew what he should think about the other man. 

“Oh I was before listened to his songs a hundred of times through your headphones.” He smirked and pointed on Jiwons ears.

“But not a huge one, like you. I prefer B.I.” Jiwon laughed breathly. This man wasn't serious, right? Did he really compared Jiwon to someone like B.I? This man copied him in every single possible way!

“This guy sucks, in my opinion. He`s coping Bobby. With all this 'I don't show my face in public' and this 'I'm a motherfucking underground rapper, be scared of me!'” Jiwon face got this expression of disgusting, like he would talk about his own worst enemy.

Maybe B.I was his greatest enemy. Since they both came up with the same marketing strategy. For Jiwon, the worst thing on B.I was, that he will meet him in two days. Because both of them came to the final 'Show me the money' round as rivals. So in a couple of days they will stand on the same stage. One as a winner, the other one as the loser. 

“You think he sucks? I was on Bobby`s concert a few hours ago. I really can't understand why someone gets there voluntary! But man, with no offense meant.” The stranger raised his hands as a sign of peace. Jiwon felt his own blood boiling in his veins.

With his teethes bitten together, he said: “Why did you go to his concert when you don't like him at all?” 

“Because I just wanted to know how he was like. You properly know that he and B.I will rap against each other in two days and I will be there. So I just wanted to know how the kings enemy is like.” He was staring into the air and Jiwon was choking on the glass of water he tried to drink while his neighbor was talking. 

Jiwon didn't knew if he should just laugh at it or punch this sucker in his face. 

“I don't think that B.I is the king, you know.” The other man smirked on his words. 

“Yeah but you also think that someone can listen to Bobbys songs a hundred of times without getting tired of it. So...” He didn't finished his sentence. There was no need to do it. Jiwon understood him perfectly. 

And this was the moment Jiwon made a decision for himself. He doesn't wanted to hide anymore. He wanted to scream at the sucker next to him who the hell he was and that he will destroy B.I when he gets the chance to. 

But he didn't said anything yet. This wasn't the right time for him. Two days. Live on stage. He will face the crowd and shock everyone. Hopefully the man next to him the most.

“Look, I think we shouldn't compare them. There are individuals!” He griped his glass of water.

“ The reason why I started talking to you is just to ask you to make your music a little bit quieter. If this is not possible than please chance the songs. But I will probably scream if I have to hear this song again. So please do me this favorite.” 

Jiwon starred at him for a while before he put his headphones back in his ears and started to play other music. Also he made it quieter. Today even with all the anger he felt right now, he tried to be nice. 

 

When the plane landed in Seoul and all passengers went out, Jiwon was griped by the stranger on his sleeves. 

“Hey dude, I got a last question. Whats your name?” the other man looked at him casual, as if they were best friends now. 

“It's Kim Jiwon. Whats your name?” He pulled his arm back and Jiwons dropped back to his own body.

“I'm Kim Hanbin. It was nice to meet you, Jiwon. I'm sorry for badmouth about Bobby, since you like him.” And than he went away. Jiwon didn't even got a chance to say something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back^^
> 
> Sorry that I post this chapter so late, but school hit me hard.  
> Let me know, if you liked it.

Jiwon really tried to find his inner peace for today. 

If he had to describe himself right now, he would probably say that he was an animal. He was wild and euphoric and just unstoppable. 

He woke up early in the morning. Like really early. He had just three or maybe four hours of sleep before he forced himself to start working. 

So there he was, 4 am, doing a lot of sport. He was jogging a half of an hour ago. When he came back, he started to do a lot of muscle training. It was still the best way to focus for him. 

When he came to the point, where his purple hair stuck on his face and his sweat was running down his hole body, he laid down on the floor of his apartment. 

His hands taped the beat of his stage song for tonight's show. He breath heavily and closed his eyes, before he begun to rap. 

He rapped this song a thousand of times in the past two days, prepared himself to do the best he can. 

Knowing the rap skills of B.I was also motivation for him. The other man had good skills. He was talented, that was the reason Jiwon forced himself to do better. Even if he knew that the younger could never beat him. 

Jiwon stood up, after he stopped rapping and opened his eyes. A cold shower was the best after sports. 

 

He still got a few hours for himself. It wasn't that early anymore, he past a couple of hours with eating and writing some new songs. He also did a bit dance practice, even if he didn't need it for tonight.

Jiwon went to his entertainment company to prepare tonight's show. A lot of people were stressed because of him. It was kinda hard to bring an idol to a show and style him perfectly without letting anyone outside of the company know how he really looked like. 

He had to try a lot of clothes and outfits to find the perfect one. In the end, it was a black suit with a white shirt. He liked it, it was normal and still elegant on him. 

The team prepared everything and his time has come to go to the stage for tonight. Jiwon felt excited and at the same time completely concentrated. He was focused and planed every single second on the night well. 

This was his stage and no other rapper could ever reach him. He was one top. And this Hanbin, he talked to in the plane, would regret it to call B.I the king!  
His rehearsal was great. Even if the other rappers weren't there to hear it. He kinda like it better this way. It was better for him to show his real skills to them on stage when it was really important. 

The time past faster than he thought. The crowd gathered in the hall. He heard the noise of the audience in his room backstage. 

Jiwon looked for the last time without his mask in the mirror. He asked the stylist noona from his company to put some makeup on his face, so that it would look more handsome than it already was. 

He checked if it really looked good enough to shock the crowd and more important B.I. Jiwon felt like he had to make the other man shocked or angry or whatever. Since the other man was going to wear a mask like he did, he had to look more fantastic without. 

The material of the mask was cold, but also well known for Jiwon. Maybe this was the last time he would were it. He left the room with a covered face and a bright smile. This was his night!

 

It wasn`t the first time Jiwon met B.I. They already seen each other on the past events of the show. But they never talked or gave one another even a hint of attention. 

So for Jiwon, this was the first time that he was really looking at B.I. He was scanning he other man. The way he was dressed, how he moved, how he talked. Jiwon noticed every detail about the other. And it all felt so familiar. Like he knew the rapper from somewhere.

There were standing on different sides of the stage. Both listening to the moderators. Just waiting for there call to come on the stage and greet the crowd. 

When his time came, Jiwon walked out of the dark, the mic firmly in his right hand. The crowd was screaming and he felt great. B.I went on stage just a few seconds after him. The crowd kept screaming with joy.

The moderators asked them to say a few words. There wasn't much to say. Jiwon saved his words for later, when he was going to lift his mask. 

B.I didn't say much too. But they both were staring at each other for a long time. Still, there was something familiar on him that Jiwon doesn't liked at all. 

For now, it was B.I`s stage. And his music was good. Jiwon was honest, he liked it. He liked the voice of the other man and the intensity he rapped with. The crowd was excited and cheerful. But Jiwon knew that he could make them even more excited for the night. 

When B.I past Jiwon, to went off the stage, he tapped his shoulder. They looked at each others eyes. Thanks to the masks, they couldn't see more from the other faces. Something was weird on him. The other rapper got the same strange expression like Jiwon on his face. B.I was searching something in his face. Something familiar. He stared at the other after he past him. 

This was his stage now. And the crowd was as excited as he was. The song was great, the rap was perfect. Jiwon felt ready. His time has come, to show B.I who he was. And hopefully, the guy from the plane was here too. So that he would be shocked as well.

While he was rapping the last few words of his song, he grip the mask and pulled it down. The echo of the last drum beat filled the room. Everyone was silent. 

Jiwon put the micro down. This silents was like perfection in his ears. This night was his. And no one could ever surprise them more than he did. 

The crowd started screaming and cheering, but Jiwon just heard it far away. It wasn't like he doesn't wanted to hear that. It was just that he heard something more worrying from the backstage next to him. 

When he looked there, B.I was standing at the edge. Laughing at Jiwon. 

The rapper breathed out heavily at this sight. Why the hell was this man laughing at him?!

B.I came out of his hid. He walked slowly to the other man on stage, still laughing. 

“Oh man, You've got no idea how beautiful it is, to see your face.” B.I was standing in front of him. Talking without the mic so that it was hard for everyone to understand him. The crowd was even more excited. 

“What the hell do you mean?” Jiwon frowned his brow. Something was wrong for him. 

“I mean that its great to see you again, Jiwon.” in the middle of his sentence, the other man also pulled his own mask down and smile broadly at Jiwon.

“Kim Hanbin.” This was everything he could say, before the crowd interrupted them. It was to loud to talk. And also to much shock to find the right words.

The moderators came back and calmed the audience down. The show past by. They both were standing there for the rest of the time without the masks. Always looking at each other. 

When Jiwon left the stage to hide himself in his room, he heard someone calling him. Hanbin was running after him. 

Before he could reach the door, he felt the other mans hand on his shoulder again. 

“Hey man, I think we should talk.” Hanbin smile again. As if nothing of this is creepy enough. 

“Are you always going around and talk about yourself as a king?” Jiwon asked time while opening the door.  
“Nah, you provoked me. I just wanted to tease you a little because I thought that you were a huge Bobby fan. Turns out that you are Bobby.” He laughed again. 

“Yeah, turns out that the sucker who dissed me in the plan is B.I!” Jiwon wasn't as happy as Hanbin. He was really pissed about everything right now. 

“Oh please man, I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean it. But you dissed me as well! But please just let us forget that.”

“Why are you here man?” Jiwon entered the room, Hanbin followed.

“Because I want to know you. I liked the plane guy, so I'm really happy that I met him again. And that he`s such an interesting person.” He smile softly at Jiwon. 

“Are you gay? Why the hell should I want to know you better?!” His tone was aggressive. Hanbin bit his teeth together. 

“What if I am. What would you do than?” He crossed his arms. His face was provoking.

Jiwon didn't know what to say. He actually got nothing against the other man. And there was no reason why they shouldn't know each other. The fans would love it, if they would do something together. They both still made the same kind of music. 

Hanbin's smile grew brighter. He knew, than Jiwon got nothing. “See? There is nothing wrong with knowing me. And if you ever make a joke or something like that about homosexuality again, I'm gonna kill you. Just that you are warned.” 

Jiwon was confused. He didn't understand what the other was trying to say, but he also didn't really cared about this conversations. So it was okay not to questioned the other. 

Hanbin pulled a little slide of paper out of his pocket and showed it Jiwon.

“My number, if you decide that you actually love me and want to know me better.” He laugh.

“I'm waiting for your call!” He winked and left the note on the table in front of him. Than he left, without a chance for Jiwon to say anything against him. 

Jiwon looked at the note and than back to the door. He was confused and in a strange kind of way also excited.


End file.
